The Snow Covered Rose
by Sweet'N'Pinky
Summary: What happens when Amy gets caught in a snow storm after she finds Sonic with Sally? Death involved in this story.


_Snow Angel_

_By: Hannah Ertley_

_It was snowing. A beautiful thing in her eyes. Most people thought of it as 'too cold' or 'too dreary' but to her, it was a beautiful thing and she would sit at the window of her bedroom and just watch it fall on her windowpane. Sure it wasn't as pretty as spring, where the flowers would bloom and their lovely scents filled the air, or summer where the beaches were packed and the sun shined all day. But there was something about winter. The way the snowflakes fell, the way the snow shimmered in the light of dusk, lighting up in beautiful pinks and oranges. But it rarely snowed where she lived and watching it took her breath away every time she saw it. It gave her a small sense of hope in her dark and depressing world. The only sense of hope that she had..._

She ran, hot tears streaming down her frostbitten cheeks. Her footsteps making a steady pace of hollow thuds against the ground as she ran. She wouldn't stop. She couldn't. She just wanted to run forever, to never stop, to never turn back. She cringed, thinking of what had happened before. Thinking of him, thinking of all she had done to get him, to just have him push her away to go out with another girl. She cried harder, her chest heaving up and down as she ran. She felt nothing. Nothing but pain and the love that she had for him that had now gone cold to the touch. She ran and she cried, sorrow filled wails of pain as she ran into the blinding cold and frost. Her chest heaving with each step. Her heart growing colder with each minute. Her tears getting stronger with each second. She thought he was hers, and hers alone. He promised her, she trusted him, and he broke her into...nothing. She kept running, she didn't know were too, but frankly she didn't care at this moment. Her mind kept playing the heartbreaking scene over and over as she ran, making the tears flow to her eyes, her heart hurt once again.

_FLASHBACK_

Amy's POV.

I had only been gone for a few days to visit my mother. My boyfriend had constantly been telling me that he misses me and he wished that I could come home early. So I decided to surprise him and I did just that. I got home earlier than I expected, so I took a nap and decided to head over to my boyfriends house to surprise him. I stopped by the market to get some flowers and some red wine to make it a tad bit more romantic because I was cooking dinner for him for us to enjoy together.

Normal POV

It was a short walk to his house so she looked at the falling snow and the children playing in it as she passed the park. She smiled, thinking of how she was once a child not so long ago, playing , laughing , hanging out with her friends. She looked ahead, her thoughts being filled with the many memory's that she had with them. She smiled thinking of Sonic and Tails. He was the speeding bullet, Tails his little brother. Two peas in a pod she would say. She smiled thinking of all the times Cream and Cheese played together, throwing tea party's, playing dress up, baking delicious cakes and treats. She laughed thinking of Rouge and Knuckles and how they fought. Rouge being the best jewel thief around, and Knuckles the protector of the biggest jewel around. How sparks did fly with them. After years of trying to steal the Master Gem, she stole the biggest (in her opinion) gem, his heart .They were now happily married and expecting their second child. She smiled, thinking of Silver and Blaze. She had known them almost all her life. Blaze had been her best friend since childhood. Silver was introduced to her by Blaze. He was shy at first, but then loosened up as he got to know us. I missed them both. Ever since Eggman had been defeated (for good) everything settled down. Silver and Blaze went back to fight for something in the future. Who knows what the heck is going on know, I haven't heard from them since... Cream went to a private school in London, her mother gets letters from her from time to time. She said she was enjoying her school and she likes her teachers very much. Tails has been working on a new invention and that takes up almost all his time. Sonic has been the same as always, never anchored down properly, always searching for freedom, when there's no need to search. She sighed deeply. Then there was Shadow..mysterious, silent...He was always so quite, away from the others, not wanting to be in anything, but with Amy he was different. He always showed his softer side when she was around and the way he looked at her with his eyes..those eyes..She shook her head from her thoughts, noticing that she was close to Sonic's house. Her smile widened as she ran, thinking of all the things he would say when he saw her. The way he would swoop her off her feet and apologize for all the times he left her in the dust. The way he would kiss her and hug he tightly. She smiled as she got closer to his house and finally rested her feet at the door mat. She knocked once. No knocked again, harder this time. Still no answer.

'He must be out ' she thought to herself and quickly used her spare key he had given here to open the door. She quickly took off her jacket and started towards the kitchen where she began fixing his favorite food, chili dogs. Amy was so excited that she nearly knocked over the plate of food she was placing on the dining room table. She smiled as she took the flowers and placed them in a vase and lit a few candles to be even more romantic, if that was even possible. She giggled at the thought and quickly set the rest food out on the table along with a few rose petals leading from the doorway to the dining room. She quickly went into living room to wait for her beloved to come see the creation she had set out. She smiled as she heard the door knob turn and the door unlock. She looked around the corner to see her blue hero.

She quickly got up from the couch and was about to throw herself into his arms until he went back to the door and motioned to someone. A brown chipmunk with a blue vest and matching boots walked in after him and smiled. Amy recognized her as Sally Acorn, a Freedom Fighter that Sonic had always had a crush on. Amy had never really liked her very much in the beginning, but had slowly became good friends with her and soon become one of Amy's close and cherished friends. Amy looked on from the corner of the living room and thought to herself 'Why is Sally here? I thought Sonic wasn't seeing her anymore..' Amy looked on with curious eyes that became watery and filled with tears as she saw what was happening between them, they started making out heavily. Amy was only a mere 5 feet away from the heartbreaking scene. Amy's eyes filled with tears as she peaked out from the corner and had to hold back a pulled away and he whispered something into her ear, making Sally giggle and Amy's heart sank even more. They followed the path to the dining room and he said "I made us dinner." Amy's ears perked up at that.' Yes.' Amy thought to herself ' He took credit for the dinner I made for him.' Amy's eyes watered and she chocked back a other sob. Sally smiled at him and he kissed her again and they sat down and started eating. Amy got up as quietly as possible, drying her tears as she went into the kitchen and poured some drinks of red wine. She walked out and went into the dining room and said "Here you go. I got some drinks for you and your NEW girlfriend." Sonic looked at Amy in utter disbelief. Sally looked at him with a scowl before turning to Amy and asking her ''Amy what are you doing here? Sonic said we would be alone for tonight, no intruding at all" I looked at her with hurt and tears brimming my eyes again. They had been planning this for a while and Amy knew it. Amy quickly smiled at her, tears brimming down her face and she said with a broken voice "No, I wont be intruding. I just made this dinner and set the rose path so Sonic and I could have a romantic dinner when I returned. And Sonic," She paused and turned to him with tears brimming down her face "Please enjoy your new girlfriend. I hope she loves you as much as I did. I'm leaving. Enjoy your meal." Amy turned away and with those last words she ran out of the house, running away from the person she loved the most who had hurt her the most.

_FLASHBACK END_

She was exhausted from all the tears and her heart was beating a mile a minute. She sat down on the ice covered pavement and dried her bloodshot eyes. She shivered, wrapping the pink and white scarf around her neck tightly, shivering as she wrapped her arms around her body. "How could he...Why would he..?" She whispered softly into the cold air. She watched the snowflakes fall onto the icy streets in front of her and her heavy frost filled breath along with it. " What does she have...that I don't?" She asked the falling snowflakes, as they gathered in the air and slowly fell down. She looked down, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. The tears silently slipped down her face again as she sobbed into the cold and the chill. Her mind played the scene over and over till she thought she would go mad. She closed her eyes and quickly got up, brushing off the snow from her pink hair. Her green eyes shinning with hurt and pain as she wrapped her arms around her. "No. No more tears and besides your better than this." she grimly said as she walked towards to her house. 'Walking will get my mind off things..' she thought to herself as she kicked big clumps of snow away while she walked steadily. She looked up. The sun was no where to be seen and it was getting windier and colder by the second. 'Better hurry' she thought, while picking up her pace slightly. She quickly began to jog as she hummed the lyrics to her favorite song, the cords of the piano drowning out her sorrow with each step she took. The snow began to fall harder and faster as she ran through it, shielding her face and chest with her hands, rubbing them, holding them tightly. The wind howled in her ears as she ran faster. She looked dead ahead, the lyrics filling her mind. She could barely see through the white mass that lay before her. It was getting colder by the minute as she put her hands around her arms and rubbed them, trying to get some feeling back into them. She couldn't see anything that lay before her. The wind howled and blasted her face with cold stinging air. It made her eyes hurt and her face burn, like a thousand needles stinging and penetrating her face with pain. She was shivering violently, and her coat and scarf gave no protection against the cold. She walked further into the white mass till she could not see anything at all. She walked until her legs began to shake. Her strength was slowly fading. She cried out hopping somebody would hear her cries, but no one would or could with the wind blowing in the air so hard. She was so cold. She shivered and stared into the white mass of nothingness, moving against it. She moved her hand, tried to feel her fingers...nothing. She touched her face, tears streaming down them, freezing to her frostbitten cheeks. She touched her lips, a tinge of blue upon them. She coughed and shivered, warmth leaving her body with each step she took. She shivered closing her eyes and breathed in the cold air. Her body was cold to the touch, but she felt so warm inside... She closed her eyes looking up at the sky as the snow fell upon her face. She was so sleepy and warm. She closed her eyes slightly, her vision blurred by the tears and the frostbitten chill. She coughed violently and slowly closed her eyes. She breathed softly, the cold air rushing into her lungs, air barely coming out. She coughed, the chill surrounding her, her body beginning to grow weaker and weaker. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted in and out of reality, still walking slowly till finally her legs lost all strength to move. She fell to the snow covered ground with a soft 'thud'. She lay there, not moving and barely breathing. She started crying. Tears rolled down her face and froze, staying in place as the chill filled her body. She looked up at the falling snow and smiled. "Ironic isn't it?" she said to the open air and surrounding snowflakes. " It's below freezing out here but yet, I'm so warm inside..." she said as her eyes welled up with tears again. She giggled slightly, rolling over so that she spread out in the cold snow. She smiled looking at the snowflakes gently fall on her face and she breathed them in gently. Her world began to get blurry, the chill and snow slowly tinting her skin a pale blue. Tears slowly slipped down her cheeks and she looked at the sky and put her hand on her chest. Her fingers brushed against the locket that Sonic had given her. Her eyes tinted with tears as she held the locket close to her chest. With shaky hands she slowly took the locket off and threw it. She heard it land in the snow a few feet away. She smiled as she felt her heart beat slower and slower...dulling to a dull thud...then nothing. She breathed out her last breath and she smiled, watching the snow fall around her as she closed her eyes and slowly slipped into blackness...

The cold and bitter frost took her. An innocent child in our dark world and yet she wanted nothing but for people's happiness. She's flying free now. Away from everyone's lies and dark ways, she's watching us from heaven now. An angel now she is. Forever she will be.

Our little snow angel.

Amy Rose.


End file.
